To Be or Not To Be
by Kari3
Summary: Blair is forced to make a life changing decision.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: I don't own any of the characters on The Facts of Life!!!  
  
Blair left the her house. She was going on her date with Steve. She thought in her head. Am I in love? All day she drempt about her upcoming date with Steve. Steve met her at the country club. They had a wonderful evening. Steve said that he had to move to Hawaii. He wanted Blair to come with him. HE said he was an all or nothing guy.  
Blair left deep in her thoughts. Things came rushing through her head.. What if Eastland closed? Would she ever see any of her friends. It hit her that night night taht she was in love wiath Steve. What should she do? She decided that she would phone Mrs. Garret in Africa.  
This is there phone conversation.  
  
Mrs. G: Hello  
Blair: This is Blair.... I am in a terrible problem.  
Mrs. G.: Spill it Blair.  
Blair tells her the whole problem.  
Mrs G: I'd stay where you are. You have a whole life going for you there. You'd have to start from scratch. If Steve loved you as much as you think he does, he wouldn't put you in the position that you are in.  
Blair: OK, Mrs. G. I guess I'll stay here.  
  
The doorbell rings and and they hang up. It is Steve.  
  
Blair: I am going to stay here.   
Steve: So am I.  
Blair: What?  
Steve: I decided to stay here because I love you, Will you Marry me?  
  
  
To be continued!!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Blair's mind rushed.What should I do? Should I say yes?Am I ready to get married? Yes just kind of popped out of her mouth. Steve grabbed her. We'll start making plans tomorrow and kissed her goodbye after he slipped a ring on her finger.  
Blair woke up the next morning and called Jo first. They were now best friends. They talked for a long time. After Blair ralked to Jo she called everyone else that she was ever friends with. Heck,she even called Mr. Bradley!  
Later, that day, Steve came to her house. They decided to get maried in two weeks. So, they went and bought everything that day.   
Finally, it was their wedding day. All of Eastland school came. They were finally wed.   
  
Soon, Blair found out she was pregnant.  
  
Sorry the middle is kind of dull.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Blair told Steve that she was pregnant as soon as she got the news. After she told Steve, she told Jo, Nat, and Tootie!! They all had a party at Nat and Tooties house.  
They were partying. When all of a sudden Blair fainted. They all ran to her side and called EMS. As the squad came they all moved back.  
  
Jo: What is the matter with her?  
EMS: I don't know.   
Tootie: Is she gonna die?  
EMS: I don't think so. Was she pregnant or anything?  
Steve: Yeah, why?  
EMS: It might have been pregnancy diffuculties(sp?)   
Nat: Miscarriage?  
EMS: Probably, I am not sure. She may have just gotten sick or couldn't handle it....  
  
They all run in Jo's car while Steve rides in the ambulance.  
  
Now they are at the hospital...  
  
Doc: Would you like to know what happened.  
Nat: Why have we been asking for you all night then?  
Doc: She just couldn't handle the pregnancy. She'll be all right. I don't know about the baby, though.  
Steve: Is the baby dead.  
Doc: No, It probably will survive. I really haven't seen a case of this so early, though.  
Jo: Can we go see her.  
Doc: I don't know. I have to go check and see if she is awake.  
Tootie: Hurry up, then.  
  
They keep on sitting for about 10 minutes and then the doctor comes.  
  
Doc: She is asking for Jo right now. Who's Jo?  
Jo: Me!  
Steve: Hasn't she asked for me?  
Doc: Not that I know of.  
  
  
Jo enters the room.  
  
Blair: Jo, is that you....  
Jo: Yeah, it is me. How come you didn't ask for Steve. He is deatlhly worried about you.  
Blair: I don't know. I wanted you.  
Jo: Why did you want me.  
Blair: You're the only one that gives me the clean cut truth.  
Jo: What do you want me to tell you..  
Blair: Is the baby dead?  
Jo: No.....  
Blair: Am I gonna die?  
Jo: No, you just simply had pregnancy troubles.  
  
Nurse walks into the room.  
  
Nurse(with New Jersey accent): Honey the doll needs her rest now. Why don't you go and have some coffee with the others.  
Jo: Fine,  
Blair: Bye Jo, tell Steve I love him.  
Jo: Bye, Blair.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
